The Bully I Love
by GoldenWriter1121
Summary: Ever had that feeling,? You love him, but you don't want to? That's how I feel about Carl Grimes, who along with Sophia Peletier has been bullying me since forever. He was my friend, then he betrayed me and started to bully and hurt me.
1. Death, Pain and Walkers

**A/N HEY GUYS! IT'S GOLDENWRITER1121! Ok, this is a new Walking Dead story! :D Carl/Sophia Carl/OC Majorly Carl/OC! ALSO! THEY ARE 16!**

*Add line here*

Hi, I'm Samantha. Please do NOT call me Sam. When you do you make my feel like a boy, and thats what my family use to call me. So DON'T! I've been bullied since I remember. First it was by Sophia Peletier, the she started to go out with Carl. Which was one of my friends, he turned his back on me. He started to push me into lockers, harder then Sophia! I feel like she preasures him into doing it. But, who knows! ALOT of people don't like me. I don't know why. Maybe because it was what Sophia did, fucking queen slut of the school. I hate her and her little boyfriend. Did I tell you I'm like him? I didn't mean to! It just happenned! Either way, it's just a crush! I don't know why I like him, I just do. It was from before he turned my back on me, I guess the feelings toward him didn't go away. I know I have no chance because she is never going to break up with him. They're in love with each other. You can see when the look at each other, when they kiss. Even when they are holding hands. It's sickening.

*Add Line*

I limp up the stone steps, I was pushed to the ground by the 'couple' That's what I call them. I twisted my ankle on the way down. It really hurt. I pull out my key from the front pouch of my bag. I shove my key in the door, but before I could turn it. The door moved, opened. What the hell?

I cautiously push it open so I could go in. Stuff covered the floor, corners of the carpet turn up. Books everywhere, bookcases over turned. "Mom?" I called, "Dad? Jessica?" Hmm... Oh Shit! Someone broke into the house, now wheres the house phone? Usually it's in the kitchen, but what if the robber is still here?

I walked cautiously into house, nearly tripping on my favortie book, lying on the floor. Damn, I wanted to read that again. I reached down and picked it up. Looks ok. 'Through the Zombie Glass' in gold was written on the spine. I shoved it in my bag. I love this book so much. I grabbed acouple more books like 10. What I love reading. And I have a big bag. I step on a picture of my parents, me and my sister. My sister is going to collage next year, so she doesn't go to school. Lucky

I stuffed it in my bag, I balanced on my 3 in. heels. That's why it hurt so much when I was pushed. I stumbled over some of my mom's books.

I turned the corner to see my mom and dad, ripping into my sister's stomach. Guts and blood all over the place. I screamed, how could they kill my sister? I thought they loved us. My parents looked up at me. Their eyes were crystalized. Blood stained teeth bared as they stumbled to their feet. I turned and ran for the door, locking it, then closing it. I ran to the nearest police station. People were banging on the door, making loud noises.

What is this? I looked to see about 7 people, in a little group. Their eyes were crystalized aswell. They kinda looked... dead? Are they? If they are, they're attracted by sound. oh erupted from the doors, guns in their hands. They pushed through the crowd, and shot the 7 crystals. I guess I could call them crystals, like their eyes.

"Get to Alanta! NOW! To Atlanta!" Blasted through the speakers, why are there speakers. People rush to their cars, speeding down the treet, to Atlanta. I have to walk, no ones going to give me a ride.

No one knows about my parents... My parents, my sister, Realization set in. Tears stung at my eyes. I was snapped back to reality, when a cop was in front of me. "Do you need a ride to Atlanta?" He asked urgently, obviously wanting to get the people he loved out of danger.

I barely nodded, before he dragged me, by the hand, towards his car. I got in the back, he got in the front. Then I noticed I wasn't the only one in the back seat. CARL! What? Next thing I know, I feel light-headed. I felt like I was about to faint as we just stared at each other.

"Do you guys know each other?" The dark haired woman in the front seat. "Not really," Was the only thing Carl said. He stared out the window, keeping his gaze on the scenery. Does he not remember the fun times we had before he dated Sophia.

"Oh... What's your name sweetheart?" Th guy said, I looked through the rear-view mirror to see his face. "Samantha" He nodded, "Can we call you Sam?" The nickname brought back memories, I'm not going to cry infront of everybody.

"If you don't mind, no. It's... nevermind. Just please don't call me Sam." I explained.

They nodded, "I'm Shane, and this is Lori. You already know Carl" I nodded, brought my knees to my chest, I rested my temple on my knee. I looked out my window, realization, hit me again. I tried to hold it together. A few tears, fell from my eyes. I wiped them away.

They didn't come back. I lifted my head. Carl was staring at me. Ackward... He quickly looked away. Ok then... If we were alone, and Sophia was here... it would not be pretty.

My Mission: Never be Alone with him, or Crystals.

I looked through the windows, hundreds of cars surrounded us. I guess were all going to Atlanta. Then everything stopped. The car stopped, and I lurched forward and hit my head on the front seat. I look and see Carl did it too.

I should have put my seat belt on. I rubbed my forehead, my head pulsed.

Shane got out of the car, something about seeing whats blocking the road. "It's Sophia!" I look out his window to see Sophia and I guess her parents.

He leaped out of the car before Lort could stop him. "Carl! Get back in this car!" Lori yelled, as she swung the door open and got out.

I look at Carl and Sophia. Carl was pointing at me. I looked at Sophia directly this time. She smirked at me. Lori walked right up to her parents. "Do you mind watching my son, and that girl in my car.

She pointed at me, her mom nodded. Lori ran after Shane. The mom came to the door, she opened it and extended her hand. "Do you want to get out of the car and eat?" I grasped her hand and she pulled me out of the car.

"My name's Carol, yours?" She said as I hopped on the back of the truck. "Samantha. Just Samantha" She handed me a pack of poptarts. I took one out, and handed her the other one in the foil. I tore the poptart in half to see it was chocolate.

Then the chocolate started to melt. As it dripped down the side of the poptart. It was red. Blood red. I quickly lost my appetite. I placed the halves on the bed of the truck. I looked at the golden ring my mom, dad, and my sister got me for my birthday. It was on my middle finger on my left hand. It had a purple Gem in the center.

I forget what the gem was. I charished it deeply. I started to mess with it. Then the truck kinda did this lower thingy, but it went back up. Someone got on the truck with me. I looked up to see it was Carl and Sophia. Oh Shit.

"Are you going to eat those?" Carl asked pointing towards the poptart halves. "Have if you want." I went back to messing with my ring.

"Where are your parents? Did they not want to anymore and threw you out for the dead?" Sophia's words stung. She was closer to me, Carl on the other side. "Shut up Sohpia." I probably shouldn't of said that.

"What did you just say to me?" She growled, lets just rool with the stroke of bravery. "I said to shut your stupid little mouth. I think your scaring little children." I threatened.

"You little bitch." Sophia cursed and pulled on my hair. Then she slapped me. My cheek stung. I punched her in the nose and her nose started to bleed. I hopped off the truck. Then she tackled me. To the hard cement. "Sophia! beat the crap out of the bitch." I heard Carl say as she pulled my hair again. Then I flipped her off of me.

We were standing face to face. She jumped on me. Punching my stomach. We started to roll around on the cement. When I was on top of her, I planted my knees, firmly on the ground and punched her again and again. How do the adults not see us fighting.

Hands pulled me off of her. I hit my head on the cement. It was Carl. He slapped me across the face. Then he went to help his 'Princess' up. I hopped to my feet, shaking off the dizziness. I ran at them, I punched Carl in the face, he stumbled backwards and I held Sophia to the ground.

"This is your turn for all the pain you caused me." I growled, I punched and punched. I grabbed her shirt and started to jerk her body back in forthe hitting her head on the ground a couple times. I got up after she hit her head 3 times.

I kicked her in the side. I looked to see Carol running to her 'perfect' daughters aid. So I ran.

I easily jumped the guard rails, I jogged down the hill. I ducked into the trees. I'll find my own way to the city. I ran along the highway. How is it I still have my backpack. "SAMANTHA!" I heard I think it was Shane. Really He wants to help me when I justed punched his son in the face, not minutes before?

I tripped on a rock. I heard footsteps, then two. One was faster then the other. I spit out dirt and grass, I looked up to see a Crystal stumbling over twigs and branched. "Samantha Run!" Shane yelled. I quickly got to my feet.

I backed up, until I hit a tree. That was not there before! He came closer, I shrunk into a little ball. I felt blood splat. I just waited for the pain, it never came. I head a thump. And the metalic sound a knife makes. I unravel a little. It was not moving.

I saw shane, rubbing the Crystal's blood on a pine tree. "Are you alright?" I nodded barely and let my feet slid until my legs were straight. I let out a big breath. "Come on." I was confused, he wanted me back after I pretty much gave Sophia a concussion?

"Your not mad? I'm pretty sure I gave Sophia a concussion." He laughed a little and helped me to my feet. " I was watching the whole thing. I know what happened. It was self defense. Sophia's mom watched too. Ed was holding her back and kept her quiet. We all know what went down."

We started up the banks of the highway. We were joined by a bunch of cars. We started to walk away from the city. That's where the rest of us are. I guess you could call us... well 'Us'

A week later, were all at this camp. At the quarry, right outside the city. I ditched the heels, I found Osiris's. I've always wanted them, but they were like 60 bucks so yeah.

I've read most of the time in the RV. Sometimes I wake up and I have a book on me, or next to me. I've read all of the books I brought, I reading them again. I picked some pretty good books.

Anyway, I've kept my distance from the group. I usually stay inside the RV. Reading if you couldn't guess. Whenever someone does come in, I have to correct them when they call me Sam. It's pretty annoying.

Sometimes, I don't read. I stare at the people outside walking around, doing laundry. All kind of things. The only thing I hate staring at, is when Carl and Sophia make out near the campfire. When ever they do. I feel sick to my stomach. When ever the try and come close to me, everyone stops them, because of what happened on the highway. So It's kind of the good thing. Not really, Sophia actually just woke up with a serious concussion from a coma... I kind of cause.

I don't really feel bad that bitch deserved it. Sometimes, her nose just randomly starts bleeding. When ever it does, I just laugh my ass off in the RV out of sight. Then when I'm reading, I hear footsteps, climbing into the RV. I look up.

OH SHIT! It's Carl and Sophia. How are they in here. I look outside all the adults are talking about a plan. I can't hear what they're talking about but it's something.

Thanks Guys. Sophia walks right up to me and punches me in the nose. God she's weak. My nose didn't bleed. What a failure on her part. I laughed and yelled, "SHANE!" He spun around from the group and ran into the RV.

"What are you doing in here." He ushered them out and I gave him a smile. He went back to talking to the adults. I caught a little bit of it, before the door closed. They're planning to go on a big run for a lot of supplies. With more than just Glenn. Who usually goes alone. Now he's bringing like 6-8 other people. Good luck Glenn.


	2. Author's Note

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! This is an Author's Note. I just have to get Two things clear. One, I know the people are out of character, Don't worry their true colors will show... later on in the story. **

**Also, I am writing another story and maybe a third one soon. So, I will try and update as soon as possible, working around my school stuff. So if you don't see a chapter one day. Wait 'till the next day. There will probably be one up.**


	3. Stolen Kisses

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! This is the second chapter of The Bully I Love. How exciting. I'm so ready for this! Maybe not... Just kidding! Let's do this!**

* * *

I helped them pack the car. It was kind of tight. I told them to be careful and waved them off. I returned to my RV, well it's Dale's not _mine_. But I like calling it mine. I curled my legs under me, I flipped to my page and started reading. I heard footsteps.

Then I kind of blocked them out, I was wrapped up in my book. I defiantly noticed when Sophia tugged on my hair. I noticed Carl was being bother by his Slut of a mother. I know she was part of bringing me here. But, I know about her husband. He died less then a week ago. And now she's fucking Shane. Slut.

I pried at her hand, as she tugged me off the couch. I screamed, but she shut the door. The walls are practically sound proof. She dragged me to the bed in the back, she kicked me over and over again. I faked being out for the count by clutching my stomach and rolling around on the floor. "That should teach you" She muttered as she turned for the door. I'm not that easy to get rid of.

I lunged at her feet, knocking her to the ground. She bashed her face off the floor. I pounced on her. We started to roll around on the floor. Fighting to be on top. We through punches and pulled each others hair. We're screaming most of the time. By the time, the wind opened the door, and they heard our yells. I heard many footsteps on the carpeted floor.

I was pulled off of the bitch by Daryl, I thought he went hunting? All well. I pried from his arms, but it was fucking hard. I try to lung at her, but he has a hard grip to break out of. I kept lunging, clawing at her. Shane Held her back too. Oh I wanted to kill her. Shane dragged her out of the RV. Daryl, stood guard at the door, making sure I wouldn't go after the little bitch.

If I had the chance I would throw her to the walkers. Or choke her to death. Ugh! I returned to my book. couldn't even focus. So I just stared at the pages until Daryl left. I knew he was still standing outside. With his cross bow at ready. I stared out the window, to the hills. I saw a red car. With and Asian driving. Glenn!

I ran to the door. I opened "Glenn's back!" I hopped out of the RV. I ran up to the beeping Car. "TURN OFF THE THING!" I yelled over the noise. Shane came and deactivated it. I took a deep breath. Dale said it probably echoed through the whole forest, hard to track. "Welcome back... Where's everybody else?" Amy ran up to him. Asking about Andrea. "Is that them?" I said pointing at a big box truck coming up on the road.

Glenn nodded, I ran to the truck as it parked, the back specifically. I counted everybody that came out of the back. Andrea, Jacqui, all of them **(I forget who was there. And I'm too lazy to go to the episode and check) **But one caught my eyes that was missing. "Where's Merle? Wasn't he with you?" I was confused and sort of happy. I hated Merle.

I smiled, until Daryl looked, I hid it. "Where's Merle?" He asked, getting angry. Oh Shit. I booked it to the RV. I watched through the window, Daryl got really pissed. I'm glad I was in here. I didn't care where Merle was, All I cared about was where Sophia and Carl were. They scare me. Did I tell you my nose is bruised from Sophia being a bitch? They left again to find Merle.

Also, there this new guy, Carl's Dad.

* * *

It was really cold in the RV. So, I joined the campfire. I poked at the fire with a stick. I was sitting next to Jacqui and Jim(Jimmy) **(I forgot! I keep failing because I haven't watch the first ones yet.) **"Where are you going?" Andrea spoke, I looked at her. "The Bathroom, you want to come?" Amy stalked off to the RV. Sparks flew behind us, I jumped a little, hiding it by standing up and stretching. I sat back down, I saw it was Ed who through another log onto the fire

"Was that log really necessary?" Shane asked from our campfire. For some reason, we have two. "It's cold." Ed responded, unaffected. I know he hits Carol, but Don't really care. Next thing I know. he's going back to his tent. with a bloody face. I hear a scream, Amy was bitten by a walker. I jumped up form the fire. By instinct I almost went to the RV. I restricted the instinct and hid with the other kids, without weapons.

When they were all dead, I ran to the RV. locking everybody else outside. I closed all the curtains. I snuggled up in the bed. I usually sleep here, Dale on the couch. He'll find another place to sleep. I know it's selfish to make him go without his couch/bed. Why am I hiding? Sure, a few walkers. I growled, I stepped out of the RV. How long was I in there, because it was bright outside.

Did I fall asleep without realizing it? **(All the time) **I probably did. The light blinded my eyes. I blinked multiple times for my eyes to adjust. I saw Daryl, throwing a pickaxe into all the dead to keep them from turning. Andrea was holding, the now dead, Amy in her arms. You know what I realized, I have like no friends, and no family. God I'm a loner. I mean I'm friendly, to some people.

Others... not really, I am really a loner. "I think we should go to the CDC." Rick stated.

* * *

As we ran from the building, I ducked into the back of the RV, with the Grimes, family. As we ducked in the back, Carl and me were face to face. We were like 3 inches apart. As the blast hit the RV. We all shifted. Someone bumped into me, Lori. I hit Carl right on the face... and out lips kind of connected for a second. We quickly pulled apart, eyes as big as boulders. Rick jumped into the front seat and we started driving. I quickly stood up and dashed into the bedroom, and closed the curtain. I laid on the bed, stuffing my head into the pillow.

I heard the ring, from rings, holding the curtain gliding over the metal pole. I'm not alone. I lift my face from the pillow. I look back and see it's Carl. Shit. "Don't want to talk to it" I mumbled, shoving my face back into the pillow. He sat on my bed. I reluctantly sat up, "What do you want Carl?" I growled at him.

"You cannot tell Sophia. What ever you do don't tell." I nodded, I would probably die from Sophia. I sat a foot away from each other. Then the RV lurched forward... And I of CORSE FUCKING FELL ON HIM! And we kissed again. This time, it took a bit longer to get off of him. "Yeah, she's not going to find out about that one too right?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded, and stepped back out into the main part of the RV.

I need fresh air. It's getting stuffy in this RV. I swing open the curtain to see no one. Hmm... I looked through the windshield. There were tons of cars in the way. I stepped out, the cool breeze on my face. "We could search the cars" I joined and looked in the back seat.

A dead guy with a gun, his head covered in blood, he opted out. I leaned in, and rotting flesh hit me like a wave. I gagged and quickly grabbed the gun. "Gross..." I gave the gun to one of the grown ups. I went back to the car, nothing else, except a journal. I held my breath and reached in and hid the journal. It was small, so I shoved it in my pocket.

"Get Down.." Rick loudly whispered. I saw walkers coming, "Under the cars.." He whispered.

I rolled under the car, with Carl. "We have to stop." I whispered, I looked at the truck next to us, Sophia was scowling at us. I raised my middle finger at the bitch. She shook her head, scowling.

Dead feet scampered by us. Tripping on their own feet. When they all passed, Sophia was so eager to come over and smack me, she didn't wait for them all to go. They chased her over the guard rails. I had to hold Carl back, "You can't go... Let Rick go" Rick was already chasing after Sophia and the two walkers.

When Shane made sure we could go. We rolled out from under the cars. I had to hold onto Carl when he was about to jump the guard rails. "Your dad will bring her back... Just come into the RV and calm down."

I dragged him into the RV, I locked the door, and shut the curtains. "You need to calm down, she'll be back." I held his hands, he just stared at them. He looked me in the eyes. Then I realized how close we are. I was practically sitting on his lap. I stared into his eyes.

Green[His] against violet. [Mine] **(Don't know his eye color) **We didn't move. Then he smashed his lips onto mine. I couldn't help but respond, by kissing back. interlocking my fingers in his hair. He moaned as I tugged on his hair. He leaned on me, laying me down on the couch. I messed with his hair as he rest his hands on my hips. His hands went up my shirt to my bare sides. I moaned as he kissed down my jaw. He laid kisses down my neck. He moved back to my lips. He bit my lip, I gasped at the suddenness of it.

He stuck his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues rolled together, fighting. He won, and his tongue ventured to every part of my mouth. I did the same when it was my turn. There was a knock at the RV door. We jumped apart. I patted out my clothes, him to. Then I finger-brushed my hair. Then I finger-brushed his too. I kind of made a mess of it... oops. I opened the door. It was rick.

"Where's Sophia?" Carl shot from his seat, coming next to me. Rick sighed, he stepped inside the RV. I moved out of his way. He sat on the couch. "I left her for 5 minutes. To get rid of the walkers. I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder." He let go of a big breath. "She didn't make it back. We're searching for her." Carl was about to cry. Rick slumped out of the RV.

"Are you ok?" I questioned, softly. "No. My girlfriend is lost in the woods, I just cheated on her with the girl she was always been jealous of." He covered his mouth, not being able to take it back. "What?" Sophia? Queen of the school, was Jealous of the girl she's been bullying since forever? "Umm..." He stuttered. "Tell me. please." I begged.

He sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. He started, "When we were... friends. Sophia liked me, she was jealous of how close we were. She asked me out, she kept pulling me away from you. One day she told me to choose, you or her-."

"And you picked her, always. I was there for you. You turned your back on me! You shoved me into lockers! You SLAPPED ME! You bullied me ever since I remember. We were best friends... How could you..." I always needed to say that, I was sobbing now. I fell to my knees. Then the floor. "Do you know how painful my life became? You made it worse." I sobbed, I pulled my sleeves down so you could see my wrists. I traced the white lines on my wrists from the razor blades. "I was plunged into depression. I was on medication. I overdosed. Do you know how many attempts of suicide I did?... Cutting and over dosing... I almost stabbed myself." I sobbed "I drank bleach. I wanted to die. So many times I tried..." I sobbed through the words. "Do you know how many times I was in the hospital? Every week? I don't even know why I'm alive. I could have let myself die at the CDC"

I blinked back the tears, Carl had tears in his eyes. "I... did that to you?.. I'm so sorry." He dropped to his knees in front of me. "Sophia made me do it. I was love sick. Full of it. She threatened to break up with me. I never wanted to hurt anybody." He grasped my hands. "Please forgive me..."

"Kiss me..." I whispered without thinking. Oh well, I never told anybody about my suicide attempts. "What?" He looked up, "Kiss me..." He was shocked by my words. I grabbed his shirt and leaned him over my knees. His hands rested on my knees. He spread is. he pulled them apart, He sat in between them, He pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my neck, I'm going to have hickey if he continues. I have this sweet spot I really don't want him to find. He kisses all over my neck, slowly. Seeing where I moan the most. He stopped right where it is.

I tried to control my moaning, but I was moaning like crazy... God now he knows where it is. Great he knows how to seduce me. I'm so screwed...


	4. The Surprise behind the door

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! This is the third chapter of The Bully I Love! This is the second time I have written this, Fanfiction is pissing me off, because I had over 1,000 words written and now they're gone! Anyway! I have tons of Ideas for this story. So, this is take two! LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

Carl used his knowledge of my soft spot against me. He kept kissing it until I agreed to go on the search for Sophia. God! It felt so good, his lips on my neck. But I didn't want him to know where it was. It feels great... but it just doesn't feel right. He's in love with Sophia. I'm taking pleasure from him cheating on her.

He gave me a hickey, I covered it with my shirt. He doesn't even know I have one. I trudged through the woods with the others. Staying away from Carl. Don't need to give him another reason to kiss me. Then something hit me. What's going to happen when we find Sophia? Is he going to tell her? If he does, she going to blame me for kissing him, and forcing him to kiss me.

I slowed down thinking about what's going to happen if we find her. I slowed down 'til I stopped moving. I hadn't realized it until I couldn't find anybody. "Guys? Carl?" Where'd they go? I spun around, losing the direction we were heading in. Shit. I'm screwed.

"Samantha!?" I heard someone, they noticed after they lost me. "I'm here! Where are you guys!?" I yelled, probably attracting tons of walkers.

"Keep the sun on the left shoulder." Rick yelled, "Because that worked for Sophia?!" I did what I was told, But I was so focused on keeping the sun on my shoulder I tripped on a log. A piece of wood, cut my arm open. All the way up my arm. "Shit" I hissed, there was too much blood, and the cut was too long to put pressure on. "HELP!" I yelled. I looked back and saw about 4 walkers coming towards me. Wanting blood.

I screamed, I heard footsteps, really fast ones. "SAMANTHA!" Carl yelled. I look and see a walker a foot away from me, then blood exploded from his head. He fell on top of me. There were a few more gun shots. I pushed it off of me. Carl kneeled next to me. "Any bites?" I shook my head, I showed him my very bloody arm.

"We need to get out of here! There's going to be walkers everywhere soon. Let's go back to camp. She's bleeding out. Carl." He looked up at his dad. " Can you carry her?" He nodded, I slid my backpack off, passing it to Lori.

Carl put his arm around my back and under my knees. He lifted me off the ground. I yelped when he touched my arm, "Sorry..." He said, I nodded, bringing my arm to my chest for protection. I bit my lip, so I wouldn't cry. I stopped when I tasted blood.

We soon made it back to the RV. Carl placed me inside. Carol bandaged me up, even I knew it wouldn't heal unless it's stitched up. But this is the best we could do. I was lying on the couch, getting some rest. Then Carl stepped into the RV. "Hey..." I said weakly, I lost a lot of blood. My arm clutched to my chest, it's probably never going to heal.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked softly, sitting next to me. I shrugged, "Nobody here knows how to stitch up arms, and It's probably never going to happen. So! I'm just great" I said sarcastically. "Hey, it's going to heal don't worry. I promise," He leaned, he placed his hand on my stomach and kissed my head.

When he sat up straight, his hand stayed on my thin tank top. I stared into his green eyes. How perfect he was, amazed me. "I'm... really... tired" I mumbled sleepily. I thought he was going to leave, he picked me up again. He placed me on the bed. I looked at him, he leaned down. I thought he was going to kiss my forehead again, but he kissed me right on the lips.

"If my arm didn't get all cut up, I wouldn't let you leave..." I said without thinking, I was just so tired, I couldn't think correctly. He blushed and turned to leave. "Can you stay with me?" He turned around and blushed slightly.

He nodded, I sat up and he slid behind me. I curled into his chest and saw him staring at me amused. I blushed a crimson. I shoved my face into his shirt. He stroked my hair, "You didn't have to stay with me." I whispered. "I wanted to-" His voice faded, I drifted off until I was sleeping.

* * *

I woke up cold, I checked my bandages. They were soaked with blood. Where's Carol when you need her? I was freezing, I needed warmth. I reach around the cold sheets, for Carl's warmth. I found none. He was gone. I got up and slid on some fuzzy PJ pants, and a long sleeved shirt.

I opened the door to see T-Dog raiding cars. Dale was on top of the RV. "Hey anybody seen Carol? I need new bandages." I explained, walking into the warm sun. "She and the rest of the group, went looking for Sophia. She told me how to change the bandages." T-dog said, closing the trunk he was looking through. I went back inside the RV. He re-bandaged ,my arm.

The blood immediately started to go through again. I was going to be dead, by the time it stops bleeding. "Thanks" I said he nodded and left the RV. I pulled out 'through the zombie glass' from my bag and started to read it again. Next thing I know, Me, T-dog and Glenn are driving towards the 'Greene' farm.

* * *

All I can think about is Carl, and how he was shot. Shane and Otis went to get medical supplies for the surgery. I bite my tongue as Patricia stitches up my arm. "Ahh..." I whisper as she ties off the last stitch. " Don't mess with the stitches. They will dissolve. So just leave them be." Patricia explained, I nodded.

I sat curled up in an arm chair outside of Carl's room. I stared at the door. Shane rushed through the door, breaking me from my trance. Carl was instantly put into surgery. My breathing was short and shallow the whole time he was in there. I breathing returned normal, when Hershel said he needed plenty of rest and he was fine. I smiled slightly. Then the exhaustion hit me like a brick. I haven't slept in days.

Why did I care so much about Carl? He practically put suicide thoughts in my head.

I finally got the sleep I needed.

_Carl held the gun to my face, "Please... don't..." I whispered, Sophia came up behind him, "Do it... End her lifeless pathetic life." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, his finger twitched on the trigger. "I can't... I can't kill anyone." He said, Sophia snatched the gun away from his fingers. "Then I will." She pulled the trigger. BOOM! _

I shot up, falling off the armchair. I hit my arm off the floor. "OW!" I yelled gripping the stitched arm. Glenn helped me up. "You ok?" His voice laced with concern and worry. "Yeah I'm fine." None of the stitches were undone. I walked into their bathroom, and throw water on my face. I looked at my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot, bags under them. Pale skin. I looked terrible.

God, I need sleep. Like really bad, I took a deep breath and resumed my position in front of his door. I rested my head on my shoulder, closed my eyes and had a great, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The light against my eyes, woke me up. I check the time, I was sleeping for 10 hours! Oh god. Lori and Rick came out of the room, I looked at them. "He's awake if you want to go see him." Lori said and dragged Rick out of the house.

When they were gone, I stood up and stretched. I opened the door to Carl's room. He smiled at me, "Hey." I said, sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Hey Saman-" I cut him off, correcting him. "Sam." He looked confused, "I though you wanted no one to call you Sam." He said, remembering my words. "I only said that... because 5 minutes prior, of Shane saving me. I saw..." Tears fell from my eyes. "I saw my mom bite into my sisters ankle. And then my dad almost ate me. They were dead, walkers."

He grabbed my hands, that were lying on my lap. "I'm sorry... I didn't know." His voice was sympathetic. "No one knew... no one really knows a lot about me." I whispered the last part, but he heard me. "I want to know more about you... If you let me in?" I shook my head. "I can't. I can't let anyone... They will all die, I can't lose any more people."

"I was just shot and survived. I'm not that easy to kill you know." I nodded, biting my lips. His lips on mine flashed before my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" He inquired. "When you kissed my lips, my neck. Your lips. I can't get them out of my mind." I blushed at my words, He looked amused, "You want to feel them again? On your neck, your lips." He looked me in the eyes.

I nodded, without thinking I did. He sat up, shifted his finger through my long hair. It was short, but it grew. His lips met mine. Soft, Warm, Kissable. I put my fingers in his hair. I tugged on his hair lightly. He kissed down my jaw, my neck, reaching my sweet spot. "You gave me a hickey the last time you kissed there." I mumbled, He looked up at me and smirked.

"Well... you might get another one." He went back to kissing the sweet spot. I moaned like crazy. There was a knock at the door, I jumped from my seat. I finger brushed my hair, as Carl put his hat on. It was his dad's.

I opened the door a blonde girl stood there. She smile sweetly at Carl, She gave me a glare.

It was Sophia.


	5. My True Feelings Revealed

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! So... Sophia is Back! OOO! Shits gonna go down! OH! Ok, let take a chill pill, and you gotta read this chapter and I have to write it. LET'S DO THIS THANG!**

* * *

I almost fainted right then and there. "Sophia?!" Carl excitedly said. Oh god. I can't do this. I'm going to die. He going to tell her I know it. Couples likes that don't keep things like that.

I just stared at her, She push past me, shoving me into the door. My stitches got scraped into the fine wood. "Ah!" I yelped, gripping my arm. I looked at Carl, expecting him to say, do something, anything! He was to busy feeling Sophia and kissing the hell out of her. For some reason, my heart broke into a billion pieces. I blinked back tears, I ran from the room, "Sam wait!" Carl yelled, the nickname made it worse. Then the wood bounced, like pressure was thrown against it.

What the? I sucked back to the tears, I looked through the wood panels. I jumped back when a walker jumped at me. I looked at the barn looking for an opening. I found a over hang. I snuck up there and leaned down. Over the edge. I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. The barn was full of Walkers. I saw Beth come in and dragging a moving bag, we're they chickens?! I'm freaking out.

I hid behind a hay bale. I watched her throw the chickens into the walker pit. I came out when she left. THEY'RE KEEPING A BARN FULL OF WALKERS! WHAT ARE THEY THINKING! I need to tell everybody! I ran and jumped down the over hang. My ankle hurt a little. "RICK!" I yelled, he look towards me. "The Barn... It's full... of walkers..." I said out of breath. I put my hands on my knees and breath. "What?"

* * *

I stared at the heard of over a thousand walkers. "Holy Shit." I mumbled, "Heard that size will tear down the house" Daryl said.

Things have gone smooth since Sophia came back. Carol is a lot happier. Carl hasn't spoken a word to me since. Sophia glares at me when ever she sees me. When me and Carl look at each other, things are awkward between us. I look into his eyes. They're happier then before. The color in his eyes were brighter, then they were when she was gone.

He was happier, without me in his life. He hasn't even tried to talk to me. He just looks at. The only thing he has done to me that is good is he has kept Sophia away from me, and I guess he didn't tell her, because I'm still breathing.

The stitches have dissolved, but my arm still hurts if you hit it the wrong way.

"Where's Carl!?" Lori freaked, "He was in the house, he's not there."

I ran, walkers appearing everywhere. I kept dodging, and weaving through them. I ran out of bullets. I forgot my knife in the house. I am so screwed, I'm going to be pulled apart by walkers.

I was freaking out, a red car stopped next to me, and the door swung open. Carl, "Sam get in" He grabbed my hand, I sat next to him. His hand rested behind my back, on the small of my back. His touch calmed me. Hershel was in the front seat, tears in his eyes.

It was dark enough back here, so I reached behind my back. I gripped his hand, and took a deep breath. He smiled at me, I couldn't bring myself to. Then realization hit me like a brick, Sophia. I quickly released his hand, and slid to the other side of the back seat. His smile disappeared, into a frown. "Stop faking you care." I whispered to him, I slid closer so I didn't have to speak louder. "Why would you say that?"

"You don't care, I'm alone in this world, and that's never going to change." I whispered, bringing my knees to my chest. I felt him move closer, he brought his lips to my ear, "I care..." He breath, I shivered, the good kind. I looked at him, his hand rested on my leg. On my bare skin, I was wearing shorts. His warmth filled me.

I gasped, quietly. He smirked, He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my leg. I gripped his hand, and held it. I laid my head on my shoulder. We circled back to the highway. I lifted my head as we pulled up at the Sophia thing on the car. We hopped out of the car. "Where's mom? Sophia? You said they would be here?" Carl as getting angry. I grabbed his hand from behind his back. He calm slightly.

His dad turned around, Hershel wasn't looking. I pulled him to the back of the truck. "I'm worried... about Sophia and my mom?" Sophia. I released his hand, bumping his shoulder, as I got back into the car and locked all the doors. He cupped his hands to see through the tinted glass. " Let me in." He said, our relationship is so screwed up. I reached and unlocked the door. I shoved my face into the seats. He climbed in, crouching in the foot space. He kneed next to my head.

"What's wrong? Sophia is my girlfriend? You can't just get mad when ever I say her name." He tried reasoning. I looked up at him with a 'What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?' look. "Shut the door," He reached and closed the door. "Look at it from my side! You keep kissing me, on the lips, my neck. You keep leading me on... I can't do this... I have feelings for you, and your in love with Sophia. You have to top kissing me, touching me... You have to stop... It hurts to see you with her, holding hands, kissing. I just keep wishing its me!" I jumped out of the car. Carl's face, plaster with shock.

He climbed out soon, I just stood near Rick and Hershel. Then a long line of cars/motorcycle appeared. They're here. They all pulled up. They climb out, I noticed that Jimmy was gone, and so was Andrea. and Sophia!? Is she gone?

"Where's Sophia?" Was the first thing Carl said after hugging his mom.

"The herd got her... I'm so sorry Carl" Sophia... is dead. OMG I feel bad for what I said to Carl. This is way beyond my help. Carl ran, I looked at everybody and chased after him. "Carl! Wait, It's not safe!" He stopped and I almost ran into him. "Carl look at me." He obliged. "I'm sorry... about Sophia and what I said, I was mad. "

"Do you love me?" My eyes widened by the question. I looked back at the feelings I get.

I nodded, "Yes. Yes I do"


	6. The Gunshot, I Almost Died From

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! :D I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

I nodded, "Yes. Yes I do."

His jaw dropped, I went to run away. He obviously doesn't like me back. He grabbed my arm, "Please don't run away again." His hands went to the small of my back. I stiffened, he's just leading you on. He pulled me against his body. I gasped slightly. My hands went to his neck, instinctively. He stroked my hair.

I rested my head on his shoulder, my nose in his neck. I breathed in his scent. In one swift motion, I laid a light, 1-second kiss on his neck. "What was that?" I lifted my head, and blushed. "It was nothing." He smirked, "You kissed me." I smiled sheepishly. "No I didn't." I am a terrible liar.

"I so want to kiss you. You know that?" He said, he moved the hair away from my neck. My sweet spot. He leaned down, kissing my neck. I moaned, then I realized, we're on the highway, we're are not in a safe place. "Carl we need to go." I said, I grabbed his hand and He gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled and kissed him again, 5-seconds. Then I dragged him back to the others. I leaned against the red car, hiding our hands behind my back. I leaned on Carl slightly.

"We need to get going, were not safe here," We crammed into less cars. I was with the Grimes," Lori and Rick in the front. I leaned my head on Carl's shoulder. I looked up, "What are we?" I whispered in his ear. His hand went behind my back, to my hip on the far side of him. He pulled me to him, "We're... I don't know... What are we?" I shrugged.

Then Rick honked the horn, I jumped at the sudden noise. "We're running on fumes." We all climbed out of the car, to meet up in front of Daryl's motorcycle. "You out?" Daryl asked Rick, "Running on fumes." He repeated.

We ended up making a fire in stone ruins, near the road of corse. I sat near Carl, until Lori came. I was sitting really close to him, he liked me to. But I moved away when Lori came. He was kind of sad, but he hid it. His eyes told me he wanted me closer. I barely shook my head. I brought my knees to my chest. I stared at the small fire.

I was scared when Rick started yelling. I brought my knees closer to my chest. Something about the door being there, no takers. Then he stopped yelling, I took a deep breath.

* * *

We've been running for months. Herds popping up everywhere we turn. Carl and me started dating, secretly. I accepted that. After we started dating, the kisses changed. They're sweeter, passionate. Seriously, I love Carl. He hasn't said it back though. Does he even love me, or am I coping mechanism to him? I've been wondering that for months. But I don't have enough time to ask him. We just left the farm house, we haven't even been in for more then 10 minutes.

The adults stared at a map of the area. Red lines showed the herds and the direction they're going in. "We haven't been over here yet." Someone said, Rick nodded, guess we're going that way.

We climbed back in the car, me and Carl next to each other. We've gotten really good at hiding our hands. I wanted to kiss him, but I haven't been able to do that in a while, because he is never alone with me. I wish I could have a little alone time with him, for ten minutes at least. We made it to the area. Turns out there this HUGE prison.

We cut a hole in the fence, we climbed in and weaved a wire through it so nobody else could get in.

We cleared the yard, moved all the bodies away, we made a fire. I still wanted that alone time, but maybe this prison is going to allow that time with him. I'm having false hope. It was dark, and cold. We're all sitting around a fire. This is ridiculous, stop thinking about him.

I woke up the next morning, to someone kissing me. "Wake up sweetheart." It was Carl, I smiled and I sat up. I looked around, nobody was looking. "Best wake up call... ever" I said, finger brushing my messy hair. He smiled at me, "Where is everybody?" I asked as stood up and stretched, brushing off the dirt from my clothes. "Well... my dad, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and I think T-dog are clearing the cell block. Everybody else, either sitting around, or burning bodies."

I dragged Carl to a spot, where we're covered by tall grass. "Do you love me?" First thing I said, he stayed silent. "I was right..." I whispered, more to myself then him. He looked at me, "Right about what?" I held back tears, "I'm just a coping mechanism to you... So, you can get over Sophia." I stood, ready to run away from him. He just keeps breaking me... He's not good for me. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He stood up as well. He grabbed my waist, to keep me from running. "No. Your not a coping mechanism. Please believe me... I've had a crush on you since we were friends, before Sophia." He held my waist, pulling me against his body. "Then you fell in love with her, and you stopped like me?" I couldn't help it.

"I NEVER stopped liking you, it killed me to hurt you. I was just so numb to it. I did it without Sophia even having to tell me to. I-I-" He stuttered, "I love you Samantha, please believe that." He loved me, I smashed our lips together, I needed those words. I needed this kiss. Needed all of these things. My heart glued it's self back together, He slid his tongue into my mouth.

Our tongues rolled, melting together. His tongue went to every nook and cranny in my mouth. I did the same when it was my turn. I laid on the ground, him on top of me. I pulled away for a second, "Don't let me go." I whispered, he went to kiss my neck, "Never again." He kissed my sweet spot, I moaned. I tugged on his hair. He kissed down my chest, as far as my shirt would let him. "We're not having sex," I said, bluntly. He chuckled, "I know," He kissed me again. Passionately. I pulled back,

"Do you think we should tell everyone we're dating, or keep it a secret?" He thought about it... for like 2 seconds, "Keep it a secret for now, because if they do find out... They will NEVER stop bugging us about our 'young love'" I smiled, a secret it is then. "Show me our young love then." I mocked him. He smirked, "Am I allowed to do anything to you but, have sex?" I nodded, cautiously. What did I just put my self into?

He kissed my neck, I moaned, His hands slid to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it off of me, putting it in grabbing distance. I went to cover myself with my arms, "You love me remember?" He used my feelings against me. He kissed my sweet spot, harder, than last time. It put me in more pleasure. My back arched with it. "Carl..." I moaned, HE slid his hands under my back, unclipping my bra. "I said no sex." I moaned, "Sex involves absolutely no clothes, you still have some on." He reasoned.

He put my bra with my shirt. He kissed down my chest. "Baby..." I moaned again. He stopped and kissed my breast. Oh my god, that felt amazing. My back arched again. "Carl..." I moaned again, "We need..." I moaned, "We need to go... They're going realize we're gone." I moaned, He looked sad, when I said it. He passed me my clothes. I slid my bra on, "Hey can you clip this please?" I turned my back to him. He grazed his fingers over my bare skin. He clipped my bra. He laid a kiss on my collar bone. "Stop it." I giggled. I slid on my shirt, and fixed my hair, and his.

We stood up, brushed off the dirt, before I could walk off. Carl whispered in my ear, "I'm not done with you..." He breath, I gasped slightly. He smirked, "Come on." We trudged through the grass. I covered my neck with my hair, and shirt. I probably have a hickey... or I'm getting one. "For the record, I didn't want you to stop, just keeping our secret... a secret." He nodded.

We got back to the fire sight. We burned all of the bodies from the cell block. Me and Carl's are right next to each other. We liked it, being close to each other. It calmed me, knowing he would come at the call of his name. It was late, when I settled in. I curled up in a ball, on the top bunk. I closed my eyes... and I was out like a light.

_I ran. Across the yard, to the gates. I couldn't open them, they were locked. I looked at what I was running from. Sophia and Carl, they held crowbars. "You can't run forever" Sophia said, Carl pulled out a set of keys... for the gate. Damn! I booked it, running through the grass. I tripped, I looked up to see Carl and Sophia standing over me and laughing. Then Sophia held the crowbar high over her head, bringing it down into my skull. _

_I screamed, and shot up from bed, hitting my head on the ceiling. I heard groans and gurgles. I looked to see the whole group coming through the door. They were all dead. Carl was in the front, grabbing at my ankles. I kicked at their hands. Carl grabbed my foot, biting into it, he pulled me into the walkers. I was torn to pieces._

I shot up from bed, screaming and sweating. I was panting. "Sam? Are you ok?" Carl rushed in the room. I nodded, "Is this a dream?" He shook his head, I climbed down, and jumped into his arms. He held me close, "What happened?" He whispered in my ear. "I had a nightmare inside a nightmare." He nodded, placing a kiss on my nose. I smiled at him, and kissed him on the lips. It calmed my racing heart. "It's ok... Your safe... I'm right here," He whispered in my ear. "You want to talk about it?" I sat on the bottom bunk, and slid back until I was against the wall. He did too, he grabbed my hand.

"I was running... around the yard, in fear. I was running from you and Sophia. I tripped, and you and Sophia laughed at me, then she dug a crowbar into my skull." He dug his face into my hair, he placed a light kiss on my neck, "I would NEVER kill or laugh at you." He whispered, making me shiver. I pecked his lips.

"Then I woke up, but not really. It was another nightmare. Everyone was dead... even you... You bit me, and pulled me into the other walkers and I was pulled apart." I was in tears now. "Don't cry... Hey." He breathed in my ear, "I would never do any of that to you..." He whispered against my lips. I kissed him, then pulled away. "I know... I love you." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "Me to." He kissed the top of my head.

And I fell asleep on his comfy shoulder.

_BOOM! _A shot rang, something pierced my stomach. My eyes flew open. I couldn't breath. I gasped for air, it never came. Tears filled my eyes, My eyes started to close "Sam! Stay with me... Sam please... I need you..." It was Carl, blood was over his hands. It was dark, walker's blood. I tried to stay awake. The last thing I remember is Hershel. And Rick holding Carl back, as he fought to be by my side. "Sam!" He cried. Tears were in his eyes. Then black.

I was dead. And I knew it. I just hope, I don't turn and hurt anybody.

Then my eyes opened, Carl smiled and grabbed my hand.

I guess I'm not dead after all...


	7. SuperDuper, Deeper then The Core In Love

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! So, Who shot Sam? God knows, and me... (Smirking) **

**YOU READY, ME WRITEY!**

* * *

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Your awake" Dude. Really? "No! I'm dead" I said sarcastically. He looked around, and kissed me for a second and pulled back. "Highlight of my day." I tried to sit up, I felt like my stomach was tearing open. I hissed in pain, Carl gently pushed me back down. "You can't sit up. You'll rip your stitches"

"You didn't seem to care when Sophia pushed me into a door." I snapped, I was just shot, I'm not in a good mood. His mouth dropped slightly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" I whispered, turning onto my side, away from him. "Sam... Don't do this. Look at me." I turned my head, but not my body.

He looked to see no one still. He turned back to me. "I love you. You never have to be sorry about bringing up Sophia. I'm sorry, but being shot and bed ridden kept me from coming after you." He kissed me on the lips. Then we heard someone whistle. And... we're caught. We pulled away slowly, It was Glenn.

"Hey.. Glenn.. How much of that did you see?" Carl questioned, "I saw you confess your love for her, and kiss her, are you dating?" He pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards. He rest his arms on the back. I looked at Carl, and nodded. I took the pillow from behind my head, and shoved my face in it. Carl took the pillow from my hands, and shoved it back behind my head. "Yeah. But, it's a secret, so don't tell anybody"

"How long have you been dating?" Glenn asked, I looked everywhere, but at Glenn. "Eight months..." I mumbled, barely audible. " What?" Great, he didn't hear me. "Eight months" Carl repeated for me. "WHAT!?" Glenn yelled, "How did I not know you lik-" I cut him off, "Because we are very good at hiding it." I said it as it was obvious.

"And how did you not notice, if I wasn't there, she wasn't? and we were always really close to each other." I added, "Always next to each other" he continued, "Always in the same Car?" Glenn looked shocked, "You never realized any of that?" I asked him, giggling. He merely shook his head.

Carl and I burst out laughing, which I began crying, because it hurt my stomach. "Hey look at me," Carl said, I gazed into his green eyes. Tears stopped falling. Carl wiped the rest of them away. "You'll be okay." He breathed in my ear, "You guys are adorable together!" Glenn exclaimed, I pecked Carl on the lips. "Thanks," Carl was so close to the bed, I rested my head on his chest.

"Have you guys? You know?" I blushed a crimson, I saw Carl did too. "No!" Glenn broke out laughing. "Well, I gotta go. So, I'm just going to go." He walked towards the door, he turned around. "Hey, Carl" He looked at Glenn. "Your gonna need this," He pulled something out of his pocket, tossing it at Carl, he left the room.

I saw Carl look at it, blush crimson, and shove it in his pocket. "What was it?" I inquired, He sat next to my bed, "Nothing," He went to kiss my head, I snatched what ever it was, from his pocket. "Hey!" He went to grabbed it from my hands, I held it away from him. I took at good look at the mystery item. Oh god, I blushed, as red as a tomato.

It was a _condom_. My eyes widened at the packaging. Carl grabbed it from my hand. He shoved it back in his pocket, out of my reach. He stalked to the door, "Where are you going?"

"My cell..." He mumbled, and he left me... alone. I rolled over, slowly, carefully. Tears stung at my eyes. I shouldn't have taken it, I should have trusted him that I didn't want to see it. I broke out in a sob. I soaked my pillow, all the while, my stomach tore at every intake of breath. I was sobbing because of two reasons, the pain... and Carl... Him being mad at me, made me depressed. I heard footsteps, and groaning. I roll over, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

A walker stumbled into the room. It came right at me. I screamed in a petrified way. "Sam!" I heard someone yell. As the walker was about to bite into my arm, a shot ran, blood exploded from it's head. It fell on top of me. I quickly pushed it off of my stomach. Carl stood in the doorway, gun pointing at nothing. He had tears in his eyes, he eyes showed concern and worry. He lowered the gun, He ran to my side, kicking the walker out of the way.

The Very first thing he did, was kiss me, passionately. Then he checked me for bites and scratches. Everybody else rushed into the room, at the sound of his gun. "no bites, but I think she ripped her stitches." Carl said, standing up. Hershel, pushed through the group, and sat at the bottom of my bed, "The walker came from that way" I pointed to the right, they came from the left. Hershel lifted the gaze and inspected the stitches, when everyone, either went back to what they were doing, or went with Rick and Daryl, to find out how the walker got in.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to re-do them. There pretty bad." Hershel left to get what he would need. Carl kneed next to me. He gripped my hand, he brought my knuckles to his lips, laying a light kiss on them. I smiled weakly, I was losing A LOT of blood, and fast. "How did you rip your stitches?" He asked softly, placing another kiss on my knuckles.

"I was crying... you were mad at me... It killed me, to see you so mad at me, you couldn't even be in the same room as me." I whispered, tears filled my eyes, I blinked them back. I was done with crying. "I was embarrassed, I was not mad at you. I could never be mad at you..." He mumbled and leaned forward and pecked my lips. I smiled at him, and tightened the grip on his hand when Hershel came in with the things he needed, I was not ready for this.

He lifted my shirt again, and removed the gaze. I squeezed Carl's hand, when Hershel took out scissors and cut the original stitches **(BTW I have NO idea how to remove and re-do stitches! So, just ignore this part if you want to. ) **I bit my tongue, hard when he started to remove the stitches. It hurt like a bitch. "So.. glad I was out cold the first time" I mumbled to myself, thinking I thought it, not said it. He removed the last of the stitches, and I was barely breathing. God! Stitches are a bitch. The pain was excruciating. He pulled out a needle. I started to hyperventilate. "Carl..." Hershel gestured towards me. "Hey... look at me... it's going to be fine. All you have to do, is live through these stitches. Your going to be fine." I nodded, I calmed my breathing as much as I could.

A few minutes later, of my in total agony. Hershel was leaving the room. My stitches perfectly fine. "Um.. Carl..." I blushed, extremely badly. "Yeah?"

"My blood soaked through this shirt, I kind of need another one..." He blushed too, "Um you want me to get Beth." I looked to see my bag of clothes sitting in the corner. "No. You've seen me without a top on, you can live for a minute without me wearing one." I pointed to the bag, He got up and brought it over. I pulled out a shirt and gave it to him. "help me sit up... without ripping any stitches."

He lifted me up, placing me sitting up. He closed the door, and a curtain that was hung was closed too. He carefully slid off my top. Seeing my bare skin, by the look on Carl's face. He might not even live another minute. "You can kiss me if you want, just we won't be using what you received earlier from Glenn" He blushed, He smashed his lips onto mine. Soon enough, he was kissing down my jaw, and neck, getting to my sweet spot. "Carl..." I moaned, "Sorry." He whispered on my neck. He grabbed my shirt and slid it on me. "Thank you." I said, "No. Thank you, I probably would have died without doing that..." I pecked his lips. I slowly laid back down on the bed.

"Good to know I have an affect on you." I said, he looked at me with a look saying 'you-just-realize-that? now?' I shrugged, He brushed our lips against each other, "You've ALWAYS had an affect on me..." He mumbled on my lips, then he full on kissed me. "I love you." He breathed in my ear, "I love you too." I whispered, he was about to walk out of the room, "Where are you going?" He looked back at me and smiled, "Getting you something to eat. Should I carry you there?" He said sarcastically. "Yes." He laughed brought me back food.

Thank you.

God. I am super duper, deeper then the core in _love _with Carl


	8. Secret Revealed

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! This is the 7th chapter of The Bully I Love. **

**Some people have given me tips on how to get everything right, if I'm writing a spot from the show. People have told me to watch the part I'm going to write, before I actually Write it. I am going to follow that as much as I can. IF I remember! LOL! Ok, and I have been told, that Carl's eyes are blue!  
I will write that from now on. Bye!**

* * *

I'm on my feet now, but I have to be really careful on how I move. If I move the wrong way, it hurts my stomach. Carl has barely left my side. But, he has, when his dad calls him. Or if anyone, that's not me calls him. But, the second I say his name, he's there. It's great, always having him there.

Me and Carl was walking back to out cells, they're still next to each other. Beth, is on the other side of Carl's cell. I don't have a problem with it, but I did sneak into her cell once. I read her journal, well one of the entries, before Carl caught me in there and brought me back to my cell, scolding me. Here is what her journal said,

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm starting to have feelings for this guy, Carl. He has the cell next to me. There is like a 3-4 year difference between us. I really starting to not care. I REALLY like him. He is so close to the Samantha bitch. I want him to be mine. But, I think he likes her. I think I can change that, if I tried. I think I am going to. Maybe not, I don't know._

And that was all I got to read, before Carl dragged back to my cell. At the bottom of the page there was this list thing, with steps. I didn't get to read it. But, how knows what she is planning.

Me really wanted to grab his hand, but we couldn't with out SECRET relationship going on. Now Glenn and Maggie is included. Glenn slipped up, but Maggie promised to not tell anyone, and keep Glenn from having anymore slip ups. As we were passing Beth's cell, I got kind of nervous. "Hey Carl? Can I talk to you?" Beth, asked from inside her door. Carl nodded, and joined her in her cell, nodding at me to go back to my cell.

But, I couldn't. So, I sneaked up the stairs, and watched from above, being as close as I was, out of sight. I heard everything, "What's up?" Carl sounded casual, like he didn't have girlfriend. "I wanted to tell you..." She didn't, Carl sat next to her on the bed, "Tell me what?" I could tell, he was a little nervous about how this conversation was going. "I wanted to tell you I REALLY like you." She said, in a proud kind of way. Before he could say anything, do anything. She kissed him. She kissed _m__y _Carl. I though he was going to pull away, just like when we did on the RV at the CDC. But, he didn't.

I couldn't take anymore of this, my heart couldn't. It was already shattered into a million pieces. And it just kept crumbling. I got up out of my spot on the stairs, I ran down them, not caring how much noise I was making, I ran. "Sam! Wait!" I heard Carl yell, "Carl! Where are you going?" I knew she held him back. I ran, weaving through the halls. I ran to the one place, I knew he wouldn't look. The spot, hidden by grass. Where he first saw me without a shirt.

As I came to a stop, my shoes slid into the grass. I fell, tears running down my face, endlessly. I brought my knees to my chest. I sobbed into my knees. Glenn and Maggie must have saw me from the guard tower, because they came. The comforted me, without knowing what happened.

"Beth kissed him." I sobbed, "He didn't pull back" I said as best as I could, through my sobs. Maggie got really mad, I looked over the grass, to see Carl coming, checking places I might have hid at. I ducked, "Get down..." I whispered, they obliged.

Something in Carl's head must have clicked, and he came directly at us. "We'll let you figure this out." Maggie and Glenn, returned to the guard tower. "What do you want?" I snapped at him, "You watched her kiss me, she kissed me, I would never kiss anybody but you." He tried to reason, "You didn't pull back." He sat down in front of me, "Because I was shocked, and too worried, about what you would think. I didn't pull back, I didn't even kiss back. Please, believe me, I would only kiss you and only you." He pleaded, I didn't want to forgive him, but not living without him. Being mad at him, made me cold.

I was cold without Carl's touch. I need his hands, his lips. _His_ warmth.

I did the only thing, I could do, to get his warmth. I kissed his soft lips, "I so sorry, I should have pulled back. I was thinking about you." He whispered on my lips. I merely nodded, before kissing him again. His hands wet to the small of my back, lower than the other times. More like my butt, not my back. He pulled me onto his lap. He grazed my lip with his tongue, I opened for him. His tongue slid in and rolled with mine.

This kiss was different. It was sweet, and passionate. It glued every single little piece of my heart back together. "Don't let me go." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder, "I can't live without you." He breathed in my ear. "Glad to hear that." I whispered in his ear, "Now, you need to go talk to Beth. Tell her, your don't like her like that." I looked into his BLUE eyes. **(I remembered! I'm making progress)**

"Can't I just ignore her? I don't want to talk to her. She kissed me, it didn't feel right." He whispered against my skin on my neck. He placed a kiss on my sweet spot, a light kiss. But, it gave me pleasure.

"Don't stop" He looked me in the eyes. Then he kissed my neck, Hard. "Carl..." I moaned, "We're being watched." I looked at the guard tower, and I was right, Glenn and Maggie, stood. Maggie was in his arms, and they were smiling at us. I pointed at the two, Carl turned, and smiled. "If it wasn't the apocalypse, they would technically stalking." I grinned at him, "We could call your dad, he's a sheriff." We laughed, Carl grabbed my hand, and we stood and walked back to the prison. He released my hand, right when we got out of the grass.

I immediately felt cold, I needed his warmth, "Do we have to keep it a secret anymore. I hate not having your hand in mine." I said, as we sat in his cell. "We could, but..." He didn't finish. "Beth would be really upset, and my dad would be mad that I have been lying to him for the past 8 months."

"So, we don't tell him we've been dating since the herd on the farm." He smiled, and we walked out of the cell...

Holding Hands.


	9. READ THIS! READ THIS!

**READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ! READ!**

**I need ideas for this story, like seriously, this is going no where and I am out of Ideas. PM Me or review or, whatever you feel like, just get your Ideas to me! And I will get writing! Thx!**

**-GoldenWriter1121**


	10. The Ricocheting Bullet

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER! I've had a few Ideas, so I picked my Favorite one. But, setting it up is going to be hard. But, I got it down... not really. **

**I AM SORRY! In advance if this chapter is dead fucking terrible.**

* * *

Me, my life has turned around since the beginning of this before. The pre-apocalypse. I was bullied, depressed. Now, one bully is dead, the other is my boyfriend. And this is the happiest time in my life, except for the walkers pushing their bodies against the fence

I held Carl's hand as we walked towards the yard. "This is the happiest I've ever been in my life." He looked into my eyes, "I'm so-" I cut him off mid-sentence. "Don't say sorry. Just kiss me." His hands went to my hips, bringing me against his body. I rapped my arms around his neck. "Kiss me already" He did what he was told. His lips were soft, god! I love this friken boy!

"HEY GET A ROOM!" Glenn yelled, laughter filled his voice, I pulled away from him, just not out of his grip. I looked up at the watch tower, "You don't want to see it, don't watch then" I laughed, and kissed Carl, again. I heard a wolf whistle and I smiled into the kiss.

I heard a gunshot, Something came close to my foot, I jumped like a foot in the air. I jump into Carl's arms, Walkers started to pound of the fence, and more came from the woods. "Oh my god! Did someone just shoot at me?" I cried, looking at the emerging walkers. "Um... yes?" He sounded startled, looking around the yard for the shooter. Maggie and Glenn rushed out of the guard tower, Not them. Otherwise, the yard was clear. Rick and the rest of the group came rushing at the sound of the gun.

"Who shot the gun?" Rick questioned, he stared at me, with Carl holding me... "Put me down" I whispered in his ear. He placed me on my feet, "I said who shot the gun? And where was it aiming?" Rick close to full on yelling. "We don't know who shot it," Carl explained, I stepped into the sentence, "It was aimed at me, or my feet... Someone, probably the one that shot before... wants me dead." I blinked back tears, what did I do to get shot at?

Carl wrapped his arm around my waist, I rested my head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" Daryl asked, stepping towards Rick. "Don't know. we have a killer on the loose, and we are sitting ducks."

We all ran into the Prison, Rick and Daryl, collected all guns, and knives. Bad choice on the knives, but I gave them in. I sat we Carl, on the steps. His arm was around me, he was whispering soothing words in my ear, every once in a while, kissed my temple. I look at him, and peck his lips. Then he captures my lips, full on kissing. Then, I realize we aren't alone. I pulled back, everyone was staring at us.

"Can I help you, or are you just going to stare?" I questioned to no one particular. "How about you stop kissing?" Beth growled, and retreated to her room.

"Bitch..." I whispered under my breath. "She just misses Jimmy," Hershel said, Maggie followed Beth into her room.

I nodded, I rested my head on his shoulder. Letting my eyes flutter shut. A bullet ricocheted off the stone wall. I ducked, as it came in contact of the metal staircase, I look to see Beth holding the gun. "You've been the one shooting at me..."

She shot again, I ducked. Then Glenn and Maggie, tackled Beth. Glenn held her to the floor, while Maggie took the gun from her. I ran for my room, Carl followed. I curled up in my bed, Carl laid next to me. "I'm so sorry."

Beth was the one that shot at me... Oh my god! I did nothing to her! If anything, she did something to me!

She Kissed My Boyfriend! That's it! She wants Carl, by killing me. She could comfort Carl and get with him.

I really hate Beth right now...

* * *

**Ok, so how was it, I am going to use a few more of the ideas, then I'm going to find a way to end this. **

**-GoldenWriter1121**

**P.S. Sorry it's short, its a perfect place to end it though.**


	11. The Baby

**Hey This is the... I have no clue! I kind of lost it. I think it's the 9? Or the 10th. Either one will work. I don't really know, I like can't figure it out, It's really late. I just want to write this and figure this out later.**

* * *

Beth was put into another cell block. I'm overjoyed. She isn't going to be in reach of any guns, or me. I'm sort of happy. Carl seems mad for some reason. Whenever I bring it up, he just walks away. He called me a Bitch, once. I cried myself to sleep that night, he apologizes the next morning. Saying he was just really upset.

When I asked what he was upset about, he said he had to check in with his Pregnant mom. He's just seems to be pushing me away.

Anyway, it's been this way for months. Hershel was bitten when they tried to clear the tombs, Rick cut off his leg, it cured the bit.

Then there was the day-after he called me a bitch- That went wrong.

I watched, closely behind, as Hershel got on his crutches and was walking down the stairs into the yard. I heard groans and gurgles. I turned towards the sound, "Walkers!"

We all ran, Beth and Hershel got into safety. I ran with Carl, Lori and Maggie. We tried to run into the cells, but walkers appeared and we were thrown into the tombs. We ran, walkers popping up everywhere. Lori stopped in the middle of the hallway, and started to go into labor. We ran into a closet, I slammed the door closed, keeping the walkers out.

The baby was wrapped inside Carl's jacket. Carl walked back inside, I followed him. He held the gun out, pointing at Lori's head. "Do you want me to do it?" I asked softly.

"No! It's my mom, just leave." He growled, ok... Breath through the tears. Don't let them fall. I walked back out to Maggie. I walked past her. "Sam?! Where are you going?" Maggie called after me, ignored her. I heard a gunshot, I jumped, then turned a corner.

Their voices echoed off the walls, "Sam... She just walked off. What did you say to her?" Maggie asked, Their voices faded, the last thing I heard was, "I didn't say anything!"

Friken liar. He so mad, or something. What did I do to him. I let the tears fall, I sniffled. I turned another corner, I looked up from my shoes. A walker, already walking towards me, following the gunshot. When it spotted me, it seemed to be faster then when it was following the sound.

It grabbed me, I didn't want to die. I pushed it and it came at me again. It grabbed me again, with so much weight I fell to the hard cement with it on me. It snapped his blood covered teeth at me. I smashed head against the ground, to get as far from the teeth as possible.

My vision blurred, and a small pool of liquid formed under my head, soaking my neck and skull. I pushed on the biting walker. "Carl! Maggie!" I yelled, I couldn't grab my knife or gun. I needed a savor, I just hope they can hear me. Tears fill my eyes, as thoughts of death clog my head.

A shot fired, and the walker fell limp, I pushed it off me. Panting I wipe the walkers blood off my neck, chest and throat.

I look up and see Carl with a gun aimed at me, "Bites?" I shook my head, He drops the gun to the floor and rushes to my side, bringing me into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He breathed in my ear, I nodded "I can't lose you..."

He helped me to my feet, I stood there when he grabbed his gun. I took a step when we started to walk out, and my ankle hurt like hell, and I couldn't walk. Carl grabbed me, "You okay?" He said looking me in the eye.

"I think I twisted my ankle, when it jumped on me. I can't walk." I whispered, looking at the swollen ankle. Carl put his gun in it's holster. He wrapped his arm around me waist, I wrapped my arm around his neck. I limped my way back, Maggie holding the baby, and Carl helping me walk.

* * *

We step i

We step into the blinding sun, Carl helps me down the stairs. Everybody stares at the baby, Rick spots the baby, cradled in Maggie's arms.

"No. No. No." **(Sorry if this part is wrong. I would watch it again to get what happened, but My Netflix isn't working and that is how I watch previous episodes.) **

Hershel wraps my ankle, Carl is by my side, holding my hand. "That should do it. Just be careful when walking on it. And keep off of it as much as possible. Also, when you are sleeping, keep it elevated, **(Never twisted my ankle before. If you couldn't tell)**

He was about to step out of the room, when he turned back to us and said, "No _love" _**(I know that is not like him.)** Me and Carl blush a DEEP crimson, And with that embarrassing statement Hershel is gone.

Carl looks me in the eye, we try to contain our laughter, but it is like impossible. Carl and me burst out laughing. We bumped our heads, during the laughter. We just laugh until I'm coughing with the lack of air.

Soon, we calm our laughter. Carl kisses me, with a lot of passion. "I'm sorry, I've been so out of it lately, and ignoring you"He starts. " This is the first time I've been _in love._ Sophia, I just thought I was. It wasn't real. It was fake. _I Love You. _and only _you." _My heart melted at his words. I kiss him, hard. My lips melt against each other. His hands rest on my hips, bringing me onto his lap.

My fingers are tangled in his hair, we are alone. His hands, his seeking fingers, go up my shirt to my bare skin. When he tries to pull my shirt off, I pull back so I can say, "He said no _love _remember?" I smirk, "I don't care."

"I care about not getting pregnant, so no. You get one of those, then I will let you undress me." He frowned, "can we still kiss? We don't have to get that far."

"No. because if you kiss me enough, I will forget about you not having one, and there will be like a 50/50 chance I could get pregnant."

He frowned, "fine." He muttered, "Can you lay with me? I'm-" I was cut off by my yawn. He nodded, and I laid in his arms and drifted off to sleep, in the loving warmth of his arms around my cold body.


	12. Harmful Games and The Run into the Woods

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENW'RITER1121! I know I haven't uploaded any chapters in a while, and I am sorry. I kind of figured this out, maybe. I don't know, I'm working on it. I'll figure it out. So, here's the chapter:**

* * *

It's been months since the whole 'Beth shooting me, to get Carl' thing. I've made friends, well 2. Patrick and Lizzie. Most of the time, we all hang out together. When we aren't together Patrick is with Carl, and I'm with Lizzie, or my and Carl and Lizzie is with Mika her sister, Patrick... I don't know where he goes?

Right now, we are playing 'would you rather?' We're mostly laughing. "Ok, Patrick. Would you rather kiss me or Sam?" Everybody calls me Sam now. Lizzie was the one who asked Patrick. I looked at Patrick, he looked frightened by the question. I lean over and whisper to Lizzie, "I think you scared him." Me and Lizzie burst out laughing. Carl raises his eyes at us, I just shake my head and lean on him. He wraps his arm around me and kisses my head.

Patrick hasn't said anything yet, "Patrick? Kiss me or Lizzie?" I wave a hand in front of his face. "Um... " Then he mumbles something I can't register, "Dude, talk louder and clearer." Carl playfully punches his shoulder.

"Sam." My eyes widen, and I sink more into Carl. "Dude, not cool. She's mine" Carl says protectively, "Yes I am." He smiles down at me.

"Ok Sam." Patrick starts, Oh shit. "Would you rather... um... Have sex with Carl"-oh great-" or... streak and run around the prison." Oh shit. "Can I not answer, either way I'll feel bad."

"Why?" Lizzie asked raising her eyebrows. "If I say Carl, I feel like I would be just getting out of streaking. If I say streaking I'll feel like I'm getting out of sex. No offense Carl."

"None taken. Either is fine with me, as long as I get to see you, with out clothes." I blush madly, I back-hand his chest. "Wouldn't be the first time." I whisper in his ear, he laughs slightly. "Yes it would be."

"Would be what?" Lizzie questions, "Wait have you guys had... sex?" Me and Carl blush. "Once or twice over the months..." I mumble. "ONCE OR TWICE! Oh, let's play truth or dare!" She gushed, we were in the library, she leaned against the bookcase behind her.

"Fine you go first" I say, leaning back into Carl. Through his shirt, I can feel his chest. Then memories flood back to me about his bare chest. Oh! That was a good watch night.

"Sam truth or Dare?" She says, "What is this pick on me day? Truth." I say reluctantly, I'm not being dared to do anything. "Were you a virgin before... Carl."

"Yup, he was my first." I smile, and grab his hand. "your turn."

"Patrick. truth or dare." I ask him, he is staring intently at our intertwined hands, he snapped out of it when I asked. "Truth." He says, "Do you have a crush on some, and who."  
"I do."

"Who? was part of the question. "Do I have to answer?"

"Yes bitch. Who?" I asked, interrogating. "I'm not telling."

"You little bitch, it's part of the game." I went to grab my knife, but Carl was there first, sliding it across the room. "Calm down Sam." He said, squeezing my hand. I kissed him, calm flooded me like a wave.

I took a deep breath when I pulled away. "Fine I won't stab him... For now"

"For never Sam." Lizzie said, I huffed, "Fine! But he has to tell me who, or I will cut his head open in his sleep, and personally cut his brain in half." I threatened, "You." I looked at Patrick. we all did, "what?"

"I have a crush on _you_" Oh fuckin' god.

"I need air." I quickly grabbed my knife on the way out and ran outside. I took a deep breath of the fresh air.

Someone grabs my waist. I jumped, "It's me." Carl breathed, I relaxed into his arms. "You okay?" He asked, "nope. I just found out our friend-your best friend- likes me. Should I just ignore his staring? Like he friken glares at our hands." I lean the back of my head on the on his chest, he places his chin on my hair.

"Nothing can break us up, you know that?" I nodded, "let's go back in." I drag him by the hand. I sit as far away from Patrick, still being in our little circle.

"Sorry Sam" Patrick tries, "Just drop the subject Patrick." I snap, "Patrick it's your turn."

"Carl. Truth or Dare."

"Dare." I smile at his braveness.

"I dare you to kiss Lizzie." I shot up from leaning against Carl, Carl stiffened and so did Lizzie. "WHAT?!" I yelled, I went to jump on him, but Carl wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm gonna kill you. You better lock your cell door, or you won't wake up tomorrow."

"Calm down, please Sam." Carl whispered into my ear. "I'll kiss her, don't worry, just remember if I'm kissing anyone, I'd kiss you." He whispered, "Fine" I whispered, then louder, "lizzie kiss him, just for a second." I pointed a finger at her, or you'll end up like Patrick tomorrow."

Lizzie nodded, scared of me. Carl went and sat on the other side of me, next to Lizzie. Lizzie and Carl leaned, I was on edge. This is the third person other then me he has kissed. He is my first. What if he likes her lips better then mine? What if she kisses better then me? Has she even had her first kiss?

There lips connected, then Carl went to pull back, as planned. but Lizzie tugged him back. My mouth dropped, he started to kiss back. tears swarmed my eyes. What is he doing?

* * *

Carl and Lizzie slowly pulled away, realizing what they just did. They both looked at Sam, with tears in her eyes. "Sam-" Carl started, Sam cut him off. She reached over and grabbed the keys from his pocket. "Never talk to me again. Have fun with Lizzie." With that she ran off into the hall. Carl ran after her, "Sam! Please Stop!" He yelled, turning a corner after her. She ran out into the cement area. Then the yard.

She ran across the yard, tears in her eyes. She unlocked the gate and safely climbed over the walker traps. He followed as she ran into the forest, Glenn, Maggie and Rick yelling at him to stop. He ignored their calls.

He followed her until she tripped on a log, looking back at him. He rushed to her side to help her up, but she just pushed him away. "Go kiss Lizzie-"

"You know that if I had a choice it would be you" He said, she stood up and walked 3 feet from him, putting distance. "But why did you kiss back?" She growled, "I wasn't thinking clearly! Please Sam. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you push her back when she pulled you?" She said removing her knife from her belt. "Because! She had a good grip on me! and I didn't want to hurt her."

Then she lunged at him with the knife extended, He dodged, and grabbed her waist, and pushed her to the forest floor. He pinned her with his knees, as he grabbed her wrists, squeezing them until she dropped the knife.

"Don't make me fight you Sam." He begged, "Get off of me." She growled, her anger and pain taking control. He tried to push him off of her, but she wasn't strong enough. "I'm not getting goff of you until you listen to me! I _love _you and _only _you! You have to believe that! I don't was to hurt you, I never have. I can't live without you! If you weren't in my life I would not be living right now!It you died when you were shot, or when you were attacked by a walker in the tombs, I wouldn't be able to live. I would kill myself if you died. I would have nothing to live for! I LOVE YOU SAM! Okay, I kissed her back because I was think of you, not what I was doing. You."

Her heart ached at the words. She needed to believe him, wanted to. But, something in her head was itching to be asked, "Do you like Lizzie? Like more then a friend?" She asked softly, "No. Just a friend, nothing more. I swear." She need skin to skin contact, lips to lips. "Kiss me already. I believe you." He smashed their lips together, for a passionate long kiss. When he went to pull away she ripped her hands out from his. His upper body fell onto his elbows. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulling him to her.

"I'm so sorry Sam." He mumbled against her lips. She merely nodded, before he started to kiss down her neck. She moaned, "we need to get back."

"No. Not yet, she reached inside his pocket and pulled out to foil wrapping. "I need you, please." Then he kissed her again, hard.

After some fun, they got dressed, "don't run off out here again... I hate it out here." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the prison. "I'm not talking to Lizzie again, until she says sorry." He nodded, "Understandable."

"Come on, let's go to the library. To give Lizzie and chance to say sorry before you ignore her." I nodded, as we entered the library. Lizzie and Patrick were there, whispering to each other. What are they talking about?

Lizzie waved at Carl, like at him. I was in front of him, and she waved behind me. I looked at Carl over my shoulders, he shrugged. I lead him over to a corner and I pulled a book off the shelf. 'Through a Zombie Glass'

"Oh yes, I lost this when we lost the RV" Carl sat in the corner and I sat in between his legs. I leaned into his chest as I flipped to the first page. When I was on page 10, Carl randomly started to tickle my sides. I burst out laughing, I pushed away from him. But he followed, I kicked my legs widely. I just kept laughing, until I couldn't really breath. "Stop... Can't... breathed I managed through my laughs. "Fine... but I not done with you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. He placed a light kiss on my neck...

I fell asleep in his arms, only to be awoken 20 minutes later by Patrick kissing me. I was on the floor, Carl was gone, and Patrick was kissing me. I pushed him away and punched Patrick in the face. It hurt my hand, I didn't care. Patrick hit his head on the wall when I punched him and he was unconscious. I pushed my self to my feet, and walked to the cell block. The on where me and Carl live in. There was blood splatter on the walls and floor. Bodies of the people I know lay everywhere dead. Shot in the brain.

I ran out side the yard had fires lit, burning bodies. I walked over to one. and there was Carl. He looked up at me and raised a gun and shot me in the face. "Sam. Sam wake up." What?

I woke up in his Carl's arms. I was facing him now. "Carl?"

"I'm right here, you were having a nightmare, you okay?" I shook my head and pecked his lips...

My nightmares Suck out loud.


End file.
